


quackbur one shots

by MilesHD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Comfort, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), FUCK YOU SCHLATT!!!!!!, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, One Shot Collection, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, quackbur, schlatt abused big q ):, there's nothing for this ship and that makes me sad, yall sleep on this ship istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHD/pseuds/MilesHD
Summary: alright i lied maybe i do ship them a littleanyway here's a bunch of one-shots i wrote at 02:00 on a school nightyou can expect frequent updates, but not daily !!(p.s. thank u kip for letting me scream about these two <3)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	1. cool night walk

**Author's Note:**

> quackity can't sleep, so he takes a night time walk. somebody joins him. quackity spills out his feelings.

quackity sat awake by the fireplace, unable to sleep.

it would be easy to tell time, except he didn’t have a watch, nor a phone on him.

so here he sat, in the dark pit known as “pogtopia”. it’s cold down here.

despite how cold he was, the tiredness in his eyes was the worst feeling. he never got more than a few hours of sleep with schlatt, so he’d been expecting SOME sort of upgrade now that he’d run away.

but that just wasn’t the case.

quackity sat there for a while longer, until he eventually decided to take a walk.

those had always calmed him down.

he tried his best to stay quiet as he walked up the uneven wood steps, careful not to fall. he didn’t want to wake anyone up.

finally, he reached the top of the stairs, and headed outside. he did his best to cover the secret entrance back up.

quackity turned around, expecting a cool breeze to flow by him. what he did NOT expect, though, was a sword to the throat, and a demanding shout of; “who’s there?!”

quackity looked up at the tall man, putting his hands in front of himself defensively; “woah, wilbur! it’s just me!”

wilbur’s paranoid eyes stared into quackity’s surprised ones. wilbur sighed, lowering his weapon. “you can’t do that stuff, big q. why are you even out here, anyway? it’s nearly sunrise.”

quackity looked to the sky, he was right. the sky was still a deep blue, fading into a purple. “i have a lot on my mind. was gonna take a walk, ya know?”

wilbur nodded, though his eyes kept shifting around, and he subconsciously moved closer to quackity, as if there were something out there, and wilbur had to protect him.

“..do you wanna come with? you look like you need a break.” quackity said, staring into those milk chocolate eyes.

“sorry, quackity. gotta stay on guard duty.” wilbur denied.

quackity grabbed wilbur’s arm, dragging him along anyway. “hey! i said no!” wilbur tugged his arm away from the younger man’s grasp.

quackity turned around to look at him; “please?”

wilbur stared down at quackity, thinking over his offer.

..how could he say no to that hopeful smile?

they walked in silence for a bit, until wilbur spoke up again; “where are we going?”

quackity shrugged; “i dunno. wherever we end up, i guess.” wilbur narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “which will be where?” 

“i dunno. whenever you’re relaxed enough.” quackity shrugged once more, a grin forming on his lips.

“why do you insist im not relaxed? i’m perfectly fine! see, i--” quackity cut him off.

“listen, wilbur. you’re so paranoid, we all see it. and i know that’s my fault, but--” this time, it was wilbur’s turn to cut quackity off.

“who said it was your fault?”

quackity paused where was walking. his shoulder’s tense. 

how was he supposed to tell wilbur he blamed himself for everything that's happened up to this point?

“..nobody.” quackity waved off the question.

“i know that’s not true. is it schlatt who blames you?”

*

_“why do you look so sad?” schlatt asked his vice president.  
quackity looked out the window, thinking of the exiled members. the exiled FOUNDERS, of l’manberg._

_tubbo had just been publicly executed, and as soon as he respawned, he’d ran off. tubbo did not have to say where he went, everyone knew._

_tubbo ran away. quackity wishes he could do the same._

_“hey, flatty patty. answer me.” schlatt growled. quackity hated that nickname._

_“just thinking, sir.” quackity nonchalantly answered._

_“about?”_

_quackity knows schlatt doesn’t care, but he’ll get upset if he doesn’t respond. “what we’re gonna do with this country, i guess. i mean, you’ve just executed a.. a k-kid. what comes after that?” he responded, yes. but not truthfully. quackity doesn’t want to imagine the punishment for feeling pity towards traitors._

_“hm.”_

_…_

_“you know, i know you’re lying,” schlatt suddenly said. fear rushed through quackity’s body._

_“you-- huh? i’m not.. i’m not lying.” quackity sputtered out._

_“don’t tell me you feel PITY for him. do you? my vice president wouldn’t betray me like that, would he?” schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“n-no! i’m not! he-- tubbo.. he got what he..” quackity couldn’t bring himself to say he deserved it. cause he didn’t, tubbo’s just a kid. he’s just a kid._

_tubbo is just a kid who got caught in all of this war bullshit._

_schlatt menacingly chuckled. “oh, you DO feel bad for him, huh? well, isn’t that just the funniest thing?”_

_“..what do you mean?”_

_schlatt stood up, walking towards quackity, who immediately felt unsafe. he wanted to run, but his body felt numb. he felt frozen. why couldn’t he move?!_

_“tubbo wouldn’t have been executed if it weren’t for you, you know. tubbo is talking to the exiled founders of manberg.” schlatt grinned._

_“i-- what?! YOU exiled them!” quackity raised his voice, backing against the wall._

_“i was only able to exile them because i’m president. and do you know why i’m president, quackity?” quackity’s back was now against the wall. schlatt in front of him, staring down at him, with those glowing red eyes._

_“because we combined our votes..?”_

_“exactly. i never would’ve gotten in power if it weren’t for you. so really, if you think about it, alex.” schlatt let out another chuckle._

_quackity hated the way his name, his REAL name, sounded with schlatt’s voice._

_“this is all your fault.” schlatt whispered into quackity’s ear._

_time stopped right then and there. quackity was frozen. he couldn’t move. frozen._

_“you got that? think about that the next time you feel bad for them.” schlatt gripped his shoulder. It hurt._

_“..yes, sir.” quackity whimpered. schlatt smiled, releasing his shoulder. ___

__*_ _

__

__“..no, he didn’t say that.” quackity responded._ _

__and if wilbur saw the tears building up in quackity’s eyes, he didn’t say anything. instead, he’d laid a firm hand on quackity’s shoulder.._ _

__quackity winced. “ow, ow ow ow. not there- ow.”_ _

__wilbur retracted his hand; “are you.. are you alright?” he looked at the younger boy in concern._ _

__he’d touched his shoulder, the same one schlatt had bruised the other day._ _

__“yeah! yeah..” quackity croaked in pain. it shouldn’t have hurt that bad, so why did it feel like a million needles were poking him all over?_ _

__that was the same way schlatt touched him. he didn’t want anybody else to remind him of those aggressive shoulder grips._ _

__wilbur did not respond._ _


	2. cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur finds a familiar face passed out in a freezing lake.

Wilbur rode his horse around the forest, late night hunting. He decided to go to the river for some fish, since they were easy to catch, and he could usually catch a good 10 or so.

He pulled his coat around him, it was chilly tonight. Hopefully he wouldn’t be gone for so long.

He’d finally reached the river, tying the horse to a nearby tree. Wilbur grabbed the fishing rod, and turned to the river, prepared to see some salmon in the water, swimming.

But what he saw instead, made him drop his fishing rod in shock. A body was there.

A body.

He immediately rushed over to them, checking their pulse. Still alive. They were face down in the water, but it was completely obvious who it was. Wilbur could recognize that short stature and blue beanie from anywhere.

Quackity.

Wilbur pulled him out of the freezing lake, his fingertips were blue. What had happened?

“W..Wil..b-bur?” A tiny voice croaked.

“Quackity?” Wilbur looked down. Brown eyes stared at him.

“...H-Help..” Quackity whispered. He was shivering.

Wilbur thought about this for a second. Quackity, the vice president, was asking him for help? How was he supposed to know this wasn’t a trap? Schlatt could be behind a tree, listening, watching.

But a weak tug on his coat brought him out of thought. “P..please..” 

There’s no way this is a trap. Quackity’s fingertips were blue, and he was shivering. His nose and cheeks are red. The poor man was freezing.

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you.” Wilbur helped Quackity back to his horse. His grip on Wilbur was so weak. He was so cold.

Normally, Wilbur told people to sit behind him on a horse, but this horse did not have a saddle, and with Quackity’s shivering and weak grip, he was bound to fall. So he’d told Quackity to sit in front.

Wilbur sat behind the freezing boy, holding onto the rope of the horse.

The cold air hit Quackity like a bag of bricks. He didn’t think he could get any colder. He buried his face into Wilbur’s chest, trying to keep some sort of warmth.

Wilbur did not stop him.

*

Pogtopia seemed like it was an extra 25 miles away, but they had finally arrived. Wilbur tied the horse as fast as possible, and immediately grabbed the freezing boy off of it.

He carried Quackity into Pogtopia as quick as he could, nearly tripping.

“Tommy! Niki!” Wilbur shouted, laying Quackity next to the fire.

Two figures came rushing at the sound of their names; “Yes?” Niki said, almost not noticing the new face in Pogtopia.

“Holy shit! Is that Big Q?!” Tommy exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Yes, yes, but that’s not important right now! We’ve gotta help him.” Wilbur motioned towards Quackity.

“How do we help him?” Niki asked, concern evident in her eyes.

“Get a bucket, fill it with water, and put it over the fire. We’ve gotta warm him up.”

Tommy nodded, dashing to get a bucket.

Wilbur looked at the shivering Quackity in his arms, setting him down on the ground. He sat down next to him, only now realising the multiple cuts and bruises on his face and hands.

“Quackity..” Wilbur spoke gently.

He did not respond.

“Alex, can you hear me?” Wilbur took one of Quackity’s hands in his own, trying to get him to respond somehow.

He looked over at Niki, who’d already understood to go grab a first-aid kit.

He’d rested a hand on Quackity’s cheek gently, turning his face so he would look at Wilbur. He seemed dazed, like he wasn’t even there.

“Alex-- if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” He nearly whispered.

He felt a weak squeeze. It did not matter how strong the squeeze was, what mattered was that he responded.

“I-I’m s..so cold..” Quackity whispered.

Wilbur froze. Those three words have haunted him ever since last year. Or maybe two years. He couldn’t remember well.

Wilbur knows it’s because he’s actually cold, but something inside of him doubts it. What if he truly is cold, the same way Wilbur was?

Not the chilly kind of cold.

The numb kind of cold.

Wilbur pushed those thoughts away. “I know, I know. I’m here, what do you need?”

“W..Warmth.” Well, that was pretty obvious.

“I understand that,” Wilbur chuckled, it was nice to see him make an attempt at a joke, or, he assumed. Quackity had a very faint smile on his lips. “But what do you need?”

Quackity looked troubled for a second, like he was thinking hardly. He looked as if his life depended on his answer.

Nonetheless, he responded.

..Just not in the way Wilbur expected.

Quackity had leaned against him, into his chest. His arms slipped around Wilbur. “..You’re w-warm.”

Wilbur sat there for a second, thinking about this position. Until he decided, fuck it, and wrapped his arms around the other boy as well. 

They sat there like that for quite a while.


	3. blankets and books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drowsy alex cuddles with the bookworm he has for a boyfriend.
> 
> this ones kinda short, sorry!! i wanted to get something out haha

_01:23 _, the clock beside their bed read. Only a bit past midnight, in fact-- Wilbur could still hear his boyfriend streaming in the next room over, it sounded like he was saying goodbye. Finally. Wilbur didn’t know how much more of his screaming he could handle.__

__He looked down onto the words in his book, and continued reading. Ever since he was a small child, he’d loved reading. He loved to imagine himself in the book’s universes, what he would do if he were actually there, if he could interact with the characters. Oh, how he’d love it._ _

__His daydreaming was cut short as he heard the gentle sound of a door closing, and before he could look up, he felt the bed bounce slightly, as something (or rather someone) jumped on it._ _

__Wilbur looked to his left, to see an exhausted Alex, who’d face-planted onto his pillow._ _

__

__“I take it you’re tired?” Wilbur smiled, flipping a page._ _

__“Noo, what gave you that idea?” He heard Alex sarcastically say, but it was muffled in the pillow._ _

__“Go to sleep, then. It’s late anyway.” Wilbur suggested._ _

__

__Alex rolled next to Wilbur, snuggling against him. “Mm, noo..” He whined. “I wanna spend SOME time with Wilbs..”_ _

__Wilbur’s cheeks turned a light pink, and he smiled at the nickname given by his drowsy lover. “Wilbs? Is that my new nickname?” He said, remembering the time Tommy had called him ‘Wilby’._ _

__Wilbur teased Tommy about it, but he’d honestly thought it was adorable, in a younger-brother endearing way. They did always joke that they were siblings. But this was a different type of adorable, coming from his boyfriend._ _

__

__“Shh.. what’re you reading?” Alex curiously asked, dodging the question._ _

__Wilbur turned the book to show Alex the cover. “Harry Potter? Oh my god, you really ARE a nerd..” Alex giggled._ _

__Wilbur flushed in embarrassment, and put the book to the side._ _

__“Hey, wait-- I was kidding, you can read whatever.” Alex looked up at him, a hint of concern laced in his eyes._ _

__

__Wilbur shook his head, wrapping his arms around Alex, resting his chin on top of his raven hair, Alex cuddled close to Wilbur’s chest. “No, I was gonna stop anyway, we both need rest.” Wilbur smiled, glancing at the clock once more._ _

___01:30. ____ _

____ _ _

____“M’ not tired!” Alex defended, despite his eyes struggling to stay open. He had meant what he said earlier, he DID want to spend more time with Wilbur. Alex feels like since they have different stream times, they don’t get to spend all that much with each other._ _ _ _

____“Yes you are.” Wilbur said, as a matter-of-factly._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Alex huffed in disappointment, how was he going to convince Wilbur to stay awake with him?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And it was almost as if Wilbur read his mind, because the next thing he said was; “Hey, I’ve got an idea. How about we take a good, mm.. Two weeks or so from streaming? I think it’d be a nice break, yeah?”_ _ _ _

____Alex’s lips upturned into a happy smile; “Yeah! Yeah! Let’s do that!” He said, excitedly._ _ _ _

____“Okay, we’ve got a deal. Now, let’s get some sleep.” Wilbur yawned, turning the lamp next to them off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Mkay,” Alex sighed, shutting his eyes. “Love you, Wilbs.”_ _ _ _

____Wilbur smiled once more, “Love you too, Alex.” His eyes fluttered shut._ _ _ _

_____1:40 _, the clock read.__ _ _ _ _


	4. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur hated his scars. he believed they were ugly.
> 
> quackity thinks other-why's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small tw// implied that schlatt abused quackity & threatened tubbo
> 
> AU where wilbur didn't die after the explosion.

wilbur stepped out of the shower, a few droplets of water falling from his wet curls. he dried himself off with the towel hanging up, careful not to reopen any old wounds.

his sight caught the mirror placed in the bathroom. he saw a silhouette in the foggy glass, maybe he should consider turning down the heat a bit.. quackity always complained about it ‘feeling like hell’ afterwards.  
wilbur smiled, walking to their bedroom to change. quackity was rather silent today, he was probably outside, checking on the flowers. they didn’t have much to do after they’d run away.

now, normally, he’d change in the bathroom so quackity didn’t see all of his wounds-- he would never leave wilbur alone if he knew he was hurt. he couldn’t be mad, because if quackity were hurt, he wouldn’t leave him alone either.

wilbur wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, and ran into the dresser. he let out a “shit!” as his stomach hit the corner. that stuff hurts, man. he grabbed a white shirt and black sweatpants out of the dresser.

but before he could change, he was scared half to death by;

“wilbur?” a drowsy voice asked. wilbur wanted to scream, quackity wasn’t outside-- he was asleep.

and wilbur hadn’t noticed him.

“oh! good morning, big q.” he tried his best to stay calm.

“more like evening,” quackity stretched, pulling out his phone to check the time. “what’re you doin’?” he asked. wilbur panicked.

“im uh- i’m gettin’ dressed.” he was like a deer in headlights-- frozen. if he turned around, quackity would see everything. he kept his gaze down by his feet.

wilbur felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped. when did he get here?! oh, he’s screwed. quackity would have to be blind not to see it. “really? cause i’m pretty sure i heard my clumsy dumbass of a boyfriend ram into something.” quackity grinned.

wilbur nodded, unable to speak. he was terrified right now. what if quackity hated his scars? thought they were ugly? what if he were mad at him for not saying something about it? thought he didn’t trust him?

quackity stared at him in concern; “are you okay? you seem- like, really tense right now.”

before wilbur could answer, he heard a small gasp.

and there it was. eyes. eyes all over him. around his wounds, his scars. “w-wilbur! are you okay?! what the hell happened?” quackity stepped in front of him, staring in shock.  
“..w-when i um- exploded l’manberg, i.. i wasn’t in the safest of places.” and it was true, he’d hurt everyone in that explosion-- even himself. he didn’t bother to go for help, he didn’t think he deserved it, he thought he’d die. but he didn’t.

“oh, jesus CHRIST, wil,” quackity gently shoved him on the bed, careful not to hit any wounds. quackity ran out of the room, to grab a first-aid kit, wilbur guessed.

wilbur sat on the bed, staring down at his chest, and his forearms, and his shoulders-- everything. he felt so stupid. so useless. quackity was the closest one to the tnt, yet he was helping wilbur, the one who set it off.

this was all his fault, if he hadn’t exploded everything, maybe they could’ve been happy. back at home with tommy, with tubbo, niki, eret, fundy.. everyone! 

he knew he was crying. the dam had finally broken. the last time he cried.. was when he was exiled from l’manberg. it’d been so long.. how did things come to this?

quackity was back, placing a few bandages on the cuts that hadn’t closed yet. wilbur felt like a child being babied by his mummy, so helpless.

wilbur glanced into quackity’s dark brown eyes as he focused, he looked so tired. he hadn’t slept good since the explosion. that nap was probably the most sleep he’d gotten in weeks. wilbur felt terrible for waking him with his stupid problems.

they sat in silence for a while, until wilbur spoke again; “i’m sorry you have to clean these ugly wounds.”

quackity shrugged. “it’s fine, i like helping people. also-- they’re not ugly, shut up.”

wilbur stared in shock; “y..yes they are? they aren’t pretty.” and he thought he was right. they ruined his soft skin, his body now littered in nasty cuts. sure, they’d heal, but there’d be a scar to remind him of his mistakes.

“i think they are.” quackity smiled.

wilbur didn’t respond, nor did he understand. quackity must’ve seen the confusion laced in his eyes.

“ya know.. someone told me, once, that uh- scars tell stories.” quackity spoke up again.

“huh? how so?” wilbur was curious now. how did marks on a body tell stories?

quackity backed up. “here, like this.” he took his shirt off, and his body, too, was covered in bruises. at first glance, wilbur thought it was because of him, but on closer inspection, some of them appeared in.. hand marks.

“this one, was when i fell of the white house with you and tommy.” quackity pointed at a very faint one on his elbow. wilbur smiled. that building was fun. he missed tommy.

“this one, is when we won the elections.. he was quite happy.” he turned, pointing at another on his shoulder blade. schlatt must’ve slapped him on the back.

“and, this one..” quackity hesitated, his finger shaking. he took the bandaid off his cheek, revealing a huge faded bruise. “was the first time he hit me.”

wilbur stared, he felt terrible. he knew he’d threaten to hit tubbo, but he never went through with it. what made quackity any different? 

he had to know. “and.. what’re the rest?” he whispered.

“all the other times he hit me.” quackity looked like he was close to crying.

wilbur grabbed his hand, holding it gently. “it’’s okay. he’s gone.”

quackity nodded, scooting closer to wilbur once more. “can you tell me some of yours?” quackity asked quietly, as if anything above a whisper would break him.

“i think this was.. tommy had pushed me down a hill, just for fun.” he smiled.

“how about this one?” quackity’s pointer finger hovered above one on his side.

“final control room.”

quackity looked confused. wilbur forgot he wasn’t around back then. “eret’s betrayal.” quackity made a silent noise of ‘oh’. quackity pointed to another. “that’s when a certain somebody shot an arrow into my back during my exile.” quackity’s face filled with regret and guilt.

“it’s okay. i know you didn’t really have a choice.” wilbur smiled.

quackity touched one on his cheek. “tommy quite literally punched some sense into me, down in pogtopia.” quackity smiled sadly, pointing to another quickly. looks like he was trying to change the subject.

“during the war. a bunch of these are war.”

“makes sense.”

quackity pointed to another. 

“hey, i’ve shared a lot more than you have.” wilbur playfully accused. quackity shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth. “im making a point here.”

wilbur chuckled, and pulled his hand down so he could speak. “when we won the war, you all tackled me with such force.” quackity laughed.

quackity didn’t have to point, wilbur knew where he was looking. his chest, and stomach. “when i blew it up.”

quackity nodded. “you see, wil? you told me a story from your scars.” quackity smiled, grabbing wilbur’s hands excitedly. “you told me a story of friendship, betrayal, insanity, and happiness. you’ve been through so much, and you have the marks to prove it. you’re strong, wilbur. so strong.”

wilbur nodded, leaning into the smaller boys touch. they sat on their bed, embracing each other’s touch, they were strong. they’d been through so much together, and they made it out alive, and happy.

“plus, it makes you look tough. it’s hot.” quackity suddenly added.

wilbur burst out into laughter at the unexpected comment. “oh really?”

quackity laughed as well. “Yeah!”

maybe his scars weren’t so bad after all.


	5. wilburs gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur was here.
> 
> no he wasn't.
> 
> ghostbur was here,
> 
> wilbur was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on that one big hero 6 scene.
> 
> me and my friend had a thought of "quackity is going insane because he's grieving wilbur"
> 
> ANGST

quackity slammed the axe on the table, using rope to repair it.

he tied it tightly, making sure it wouldn't come undone any time soon.

karl had asked to join the butcher army against techno, and quackity figured he could be a decent member, so he said yes. but he'd gone and broke his axe on the first day.

quackity practically shoved the axe back into karl's hands. "there. is it- is it working now?" he asked impatiently.

karl swung it. "yeah. it's good now." "good." quackity said, shoving past karl.

their army had been taken down earlier, and quackity wasn't gonna let that pig get away with it. he gripped his axe tighter.

but suddenly, the iron door in front him shut in his face. he shoved against it, but it did not open.

"wh..?" quackity forced all his weight against it, but it did not budge.

"karl- open the door." he commanded.

"are you going after techno?" karl asked.

quackity continued to shove against the door, dropping his axe to try and pry it. "yes. open the door."

"do you want me to kill techno?"

"just open."

"will killing techno make you happier?" karl moved quackity away from the door, and he stood in front of it defensively.

"yes- no- i don't know! open the door!" he shouted, trying to shove past karl.

"is this what wilbur would've wanted?" karl said.

"it doesn't matter, let me through, karl!" quackity yelled.

"wilbur wanted peace to be brought to l'manberg, you're trying to ruin that-"

"WILBUR'S GONE." he slammed his fists on karl's chest, his anger slowly melting away.

tears filled his eyes. "wilbur's.. gone." he whispered shakily.

"wilbur's here." karl said.

"no- he's not here. that's ghostbur.. no.." he wants his wilbur back.

"..wilbur is here." quackity looked up, karl had his phone. when did he get that?

karl turned it, to show all the messages that'd been sent over the years they'd been together.

_wilbursoot: this is quackity's number, right?_

_quackity: yeah! wilbur, right?_

_wilbursoot: yup!_

_quackity: you know, im never gonna leave you alone after this, right?_

_wilbursoot: oh god_

quackity softly gasped at the words. this was their first messages to each other. and he was right, he never left wilbur alone after that.

_wilbursoot: hey quackity! ready to build the white house?_

_quackity: HELL YEAH_

quackity stared at the messages, his eyes glossing with tears.

_wilbursoot: elections day today, good luck! we're gonna kick your ass! <3 _

_quackity: nahh we've got this <3 _

oh, what a dreadful day that turned out to be. he never expected that the day would end with wilbur exiled.

_quackity: im so sorry. i didn't know this would happen. im so sorry i love you so much_

_quackity: i can fix this._

_wilbursoot: it's okay, we'll get through this, alright? love you too :) <3 _

quackity smiled, tears rolling down his face. _'we'll get through this'_. he wished that were true.

_wilbursoot: i love you so much. never forget that. im so sorry. i love you._

quackity was confused, when had this been sent? karl must've seen his confused face, because he swiped the message to show the date.

november 16th. oh. _oh._

quackity's heart shattered, he had never respond to that message.

he pressed the home screen, looking at his background. it was a photo of him and wilbur, back when they first started dating. quackity's finger lingered over wilbur's face. he longed to be able to touch him again, to hold him, give him kisses on the cheek. _anything_. he couldn't do that with ghostbur.

nonetheless, he wiped his tears. he didn't want to kill techno. he was grieving over the loss of his lover, so techno was probably grieving the loss of a brother. he wouldn't interrupt that.

"thank you, karl. _ _ _ _ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ _ ** ** _ _"__****__**_****_**____


End file.
